crazy akatsuki '
by spirit breaker
Summary: this story is super crazy!so read and enjoy it!


**A/N:I do not own Naruto.**

One day in Akatsuki hideout…The sky was blue and birds were singing(yeah, just a peaceful day…it was wasting time if I had to explain it one by one)…Suddenly, the hysterical scream of Konan could be heard.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!WHAT HAPPENED TO YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!" the whole side of the hideout was disastered by the 'local earthquake'. The other Akatsuki members suddenly woke up,then ran towards the sound..

"WHAT?WHERE?WHO?" Kisame appeared wearing blue pyjamas with chibi shark pictures, carrying his Samehada.

"Where?Where is the enemy?" Itachi who was just wearing black boxers ran towards the wall.

"Hey you blind! That is the wall!!" Kisame rolled Itachi's body to the right direction(Itachi couldn't see very well because he had used Mangekyou Sharingan too much..).

"SO, WHO IS THE ENEMY?!" Itachi was going to attack, and Kisame just laughed and said,"Sasuke,your lovely little brother!"

"What?!MANGEKYOU!!" But Itachi looked into the wrong direction, and Kisame was transported into Tsukuyomi world --'

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Kisame became crazy looking his siblings was killed sadisticly 72 hours nonstop in Tsukuyomi world(for Kisame, sushi restaurant!).Roasted, dipped into soysauce,and was eaten….--'

--Go back into the main problem—

"Eeeh?What was that?Tobi's still sleepy…" Tobi who was still wearing orange pyjamas with fury rabbit sandals, appeared. Suddenly, Zetsu appeared from the floor, directly on the bottom of Tobi."WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Tobi screamed hysterically that he pee onto Zetsu's head.

"PUAH! F..K YOU!!"Zetsu's black side said.

"What happened,un?" Deidara who was still brushing his teeth, and just wearing yellow towel,appeared.

"Don't make me astonished! What happened to the leader?" Sasori appeared with his red pyjamas and his oversized Teddy Bear(as big as kugutsu…)

"SHUT THE F..K UP!!MY MOTHERF..KING HAIR GEL DISAPPEARED!!" Hidan screamed that made a 'local rain' near Kakuzu.

"DON'T BE ANGRY WITH ME!!I CAN MAKE A 'LOCAL RAIN' TOO!CUAH!CUAH!"Kakuzu who wasn't wearing his attribute made a 'local rain' directly to Hidan's face.

"YOU F..KING BTCH!!CUAH!CUAH!"

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!JUST HEAR MEEEEE!!"Konan scream.Finally all of them became quiet….

"Phew.."Konan felt tired.

"So,what happened,un?"Deidara started the conversation.

"I'll explain it,but SPIT YOUR TOOTHPASTE FIRST,OKAY?" Konan pointed at Deidara's mouth that was full of foam.

"Un?okay,okay..CUH!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!YOU SPIT YOUR TOOTHPASTE TO MY TEDDY BEAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!DEIDARA IS STUPID!!"BUAGH!!Sasiri hit Deidara with his super over sized teddy bear, and Deidara's towel fell down(cencored).

"HEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!JUST HEAR MEEEEEEEEE!!"Konan became very angry that her head were going to explode.

They became silent again..

"Okay..Let me explain it...Pain-sama...Pain sama...he fell down because of stroke..."

"What?!"All of them became astonished.

"Just 'what'?Where are your expressions?!"Konan acted like a film director.

"Okay,okay..one..two..three.."Tobi became the voice leader."WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT??" They screamed very loud that made 'local rain'.

"Good,but don't add it with your 'local rain'!"Konan said as she cleaned her face."OH DARLING,I HAVE WARNED YOU MANY TIMES,DONT WATCH TOO MUCH TELENOVELAS!!"Konan continued.

"WTF?!What's the connection between stoke and telenovela?"Hidan just sweatdropped ,looking Konan crying.

"Yeah...last night in episode xx the main character's father fell down because he was fired,and...and...Pain fell down too...because of stroke..maybe he is depressed,because he always fail to catch Kyuubi.."All of them felt stupefied.

"Because that Naruto was protected by an amazing and clever author named Kishimoto Masashi-sensei(I'm sure you have known hwo he is..),un"Deidara continued.

"hey,hey...what is stroke?food?Tobi is hungry..How about having breakfast with stroke?"Tobi asked with an innocent face.The others were sweatdropped.

**A/N: Sorry if my grammar was bad,but I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
